


Jongho - motorcycle au

by pipkin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipkin/pseuds/pipkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sounds tough, but actually fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jongho - motorcycle au

Jonghyun hugged his books to his chest as he waited outside his college’s main building. The air was muggy and most students were already back in their bedrooms bathing under fans, even the ones who shared jonghyun’s evening classes with him. They’d finished fifteen minutes ago and minho was late, but he’d already texted to say so, and jonghyun didn’t mind waiting really. He leant against iron railings, grateful for the cool touch against his back, letting his eyes drift shut and his breathing even.

He was so tired.

But he’d been looking forward to seeing minho all day and he knew it would be worth it. Plus minho had been dropping hints about a really special date, so this was probably that. Jonghyun smiled as a welcome zephyr lazily moved his hair, the white strands shifting even more once he’d opened his eyes and turned his head, his smile growing as the dulled sound of an engine reached his ears.

He walked forward a few paces in anticipation as minho slowed and finally came to a stop, pulling his helmet off. He dismounted, leaving it behind, eyes soft and wide, meeting jonghyun halfway as he pulled him into a hug, little limpet boys, despite the heat.

‘Can’t we just stay like this?’ jonghyun breathed, voice muffled against his neck. ‘I don’t mind if this is our super special date. Let’s just do this?’ the shorter boy mumbled. ‘But maybe without the books. They’re kind of crushing my soul.’ The deep thrum of minho’s laughter vibrated through them and jonghyun shivered as they pulled apart.

‘I got you something,’ minho said, still smiling as he took his books. ‘In the seat.’ They walked back to the bike as jonghyun speculated.

‘A diamond ring? A record deal? A puppy?’

‘A puppy? You think I’d put a puppy in the seat? With no air? What kind of monster do you think I am?’

‘A giant one,’ jonghyun answered promptly, ducking the half hearted cuff aimed his way but leaning up straight after for the forehead kiss he knew would come. Minho’s hand found his and he lifted it to his lips before leaving him to open the seat.

‘Excited?’

‘Not really. Why should I be?’ jonghyun answered, all false snootiness, his excited eyes and expectant smile giving him away. He looked over impatiently as minho dropped the books in and pulled out another helmet, before carefully lifting out a plastic cup with a domed cap and a brightly coloured straw sticking out happily. Jonghyun felt his smile slide off his face and minho watched intently as awe replaced it. ‘You found it?’ he whispered, and minho nodded, butterflies a flurry in his stomach as he passed it over to him. ‘It’s been like ten years. I haven’t had one since I was ten and my sister bought them for me after school...’

‘I know,’ minho explained, ‘that’s why I wanted to get you it...’ he trailed off watching jonghyun bring the straw to his lips. His eyes closed as he sucked it into his mouth and swallowed, flying open again–

‘It tastes the same! My God, it’s so cold. It’s an actual ice blast. And it’s the right flavours. And you got it for me,’ he stated, eyes getting dangerously shiny, not at all helped by minho cupping his face.

‘Because?’ minho asked, licking a stripe across his ice blasted lips.

‘Because you love me,’ jonghyun whispered in the space between them, minho affirming with a nod before closing the gap, enjoying how soft and cool his lips were against his own, the odd hot tear a strange contrast. He drew back regretfully, jonghyun nipping at him.

‘Let’s drink up and go?’

‘You can’t just ‘drink’ an ice blast. It’ll blast your head off if you do, everyone knows _that_.’

Minho snorted ‘Um–’

‘No really, you have to have it slowly, I wanna savour it,’ jonghyun pleaded a little, puppy eyes.

‘Alright,’ minho decided, plopping down on the ground and leaning against his bike. ‘Besides,’ he continued, waiting for jonghyun to do the same, ‘I get to watch your lips around that straw.’

Jonghyun settled with his back against his chest (all the better for leaning and being cuddled, he thought). ‘Well. I think you’ll find when we get home that you’re the one with your lips around something, if you get my meaning…’ he mused out loud, busying himself with his drink.

‘What, around your straw?’ minho teased, laughing at the elbow he got to his stomach and sending delicious shivers through jonghyun’s body.

They quieted, minho’s hands smoothing over his body, rubbing at his thighs and running through his hair, both steeped in contentment until Minho became aware of the deep unmistakable inhales and exhales emanating from the boy in his arms.

‘Jonghyun?’ he questioned quietly, not really expecting a reply as he shifted him around. He slept on, ice blast lowered to the ground, face peaceful and blank, features softened in sleep, lips full, and like his eyes, slightly open.   Minho has seen this very image countless times before but never, he berated himself, in the open like this, all trampy and exhausted. And how dumb of me, he thought, to not realise how tired he was.

‘Jonghyun, babe,’ he whispered, once again cradling his face in his hands, just brushing his lips over his eyes. ‘You gotta wake up, we gotta get home, come on,’ and so saying, he tugged him gently, causing the older boy to wake with a start.

‘No- what? God, sorry, did I fall asleep? I’m sorry, let’s go,’ he steamrolled, jumping up before minho could say a thing.

‘We’re going home, jonghyun.’

‘No, but the special date–‘

‘Can wait. We need to go and sleep, I didn’t realise you were so tired, I’m sorry? Why didn’t you say?’

‘I wanted to see you,’ jonghyun mumbled, blinking owlishly. ‘I haven’t seen you in ages, I missed you.’

Minho pulled him into a hug, burying his nose in the shorter boy’s hair. ‘I know babe…I know, me too. Let me take you home.’

Jonghyun hesitated for a moment, but he knew his boyfriend and there was no changing his mind once he’d decided, so he nodded and willed himself to stay awake for the next twenty minutes. Which was kind of hard to do when you’re fit snug against a warm back and the side breeze is keeping you cool.

Afterwards, when they were done greeting jonghyun’s parents and were already down to their boxers in the bedroom with jonghyun flopped spread eagled on the bed, waiting for minho to shove him over, he smiled into his pillow as a thought occurred to him.

‘Hey minho,’ he whispered a few minutes later, lights off, fan on, minho’s hand resting on his tummy as he spooned him, making him feel teeny tiny, safe and happy. And a little bit too hot but hey.

‘Mmm?’

‘Still the best date ever. An ice blast. I’m gonna tell everyone tomorrow,’ he yawned.

‘It’s a slushie jonghyun. A red and blue slu-mmph!’

‘Take it back.’ Jonghyun’s eyes were narrowed, hand clamped over minho’s mouth, apparently energetic and wide awake when the reputation of ice blasts were at stake. ‘Take it back if you value your life,’ he intoned seriously, only removing his hand when minho nodded.

‘Ice blast,’ Minho solemnly told him.

‘Good boy,’ jonghyun smiled, kissing his nose and turning back around.

He wouldn’t remember in the morning, but a few minutes later the softest whisper of breath would grace his nape.

‘ _Slushie._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, do tell me :3


End file.
